Madagascar periwinkle (the previous scientific name: vinca) is native to Madagascar, Rep. of, Java, India and Brazil, and is fruticose herbaceous perennial. taxonomically, it belongs to Apocynaseae Catharanthus, and the scientific name is Catharanthus roseus L. (the previous scientific name: Vinca rosea L.). Recently the improved varieties which are dwarf, large and have many flowers is marketed. The flower color is red-purple, peach and white and so on, and the center is ordinarily deep.
The flower whose hem is notched or rippling is called fringe blooming flower, and it is known with tulip, pansy (viola) and so on. The fringe blooming flower gives the gorgeous impression and is admitted it has high market value. However, about flowers of Madagascar periwinkle, Madagascar periwinkle whose flower edge is roud has been known, but fringe flowered one have not been known. Therefore, the breeding Madagascar periwinkle which has fringe blooming flower have been demanded.
The blooming period of Madagascar periwinkle is ordinarily short, within a several days to about 10 days, out doors, and old flower falls naturally. This is because flower withers by pollination by flower's weltering by wind or by insect's taking a flower as usual Madagascar periwinkle has fertility.
There was the problem that the flower doesn't keep for long time in the windy room or outdoors.
To solve these problems, in other flowers, the pollination ability of pollen or pistil is lost by the introduction of sterile trait using crossbreeding (patent literature 1) and by the mutation breeding of heavy ion beam to breed the flowers of long blooming period. However, as the individuals which lack of the pollination ability of pollen or pistil has not existed in Madagascar periwinkle especially fringe flowered Madagascar periwinkle, the breeding of Madagascar periwinkle to keep flowers long, especially fringe flowered Madagascar periwinkle, has been desired.
Moreover it has been desired to develop the breeding method of varieties with variation in flower color or in shape of Madagascar periwinkle which has fringe blooming flowers and long blooming period.    [patent literature 1] JP2004-000103A bulletin, 3 page